Fix Me-Destiel
by Princess Math
Summary: This is kinda how I want demon! Dean to be fixed. It sorta follows the Cain story line. Sorta. Destiel, enjoy! Some profanity.


**This is my take on demon!Dean. I'm a Destiel shipper so yes there is Destiel. I hope you enjoy it because it kinda took forever to write but still, enjoy! Please feel free to review. This is also posted on Wattpad and AO3.**

* * *

Despite being a demon, Dean was having the time of his life. He could go anywhere he wanted, whenever he wanted. The best part of all, there was no one to tell him he couldn't. Sam had always said he was the controlling one, but Sam had his fair share, especially lately. Although Dean loved his brother, he couldn't say he missed the pain in the ass. Maybe that was the demon in him talking.

Sam and Dean hadn't parted on the best note, as usual. Once Sam found out he was a demon, he insisted on locking him in the dungeon until they found a cure. There was no why in hell Dean was letting that happen. Dean left that night while Sam was asleep. He didn't leave a note or anything.

Dean ditched his phone three days later. He was going to hold on to it, but the day after he left was when Cas started calling. Cas sounded like failure. A reminder that he was dragged out of hell just to come right back to it. After listening to Cas's voicemails Dean decided to trash his phone. He missed the angel.

When Dean first left the bunker, he had no idea where to even go. He couldn't even use his own damn car, it was fucking demon proof. Thankfully, he figured out how to teleport, or whatever the hell it was demons did. He ended up outside a diner in Tennessee. He got a burger, and was utterly disgusted at how he could taste every particle, like how Cas had said once. Dean really missed food.

Dean had left about three months ago and it was extravagant. He'd been hunting. Others got kinda freaked that a demon was hunting, but hunting was his life. Being a demon wasn't gonna change that. He tried to steer clear of other hunters who might relay to Sam his whereabouts. Dean's demon outburst had been scary, and he hated himself for it. If he saw Sam again, he'd be afraid he might kill him.

Dean was currently on a vampire hunt. He'd followed one of them back in the woods to their nest. He'd spotted about seven or eight, and as long as he had the First Blade, nothing ever stopped him. He stopped right outside the nest, but it seemed they'd been waiting for him. They were waiting up in the trees, and Dean was surrounded.

"Oh look, it's Demon Winchester. I'm surprised you didn't realize our plan. We've been following you clowns all day." One vampire said.

_You clowns? What the hell?_ "What the hell are you talking about? I work alone." Dean said.

The vampire smirked. "Oh you don't know? Your brother and your angel are in town as well." He jumped down from his tree. "Oh, and if you didn't know, your angel is human now."

_Human? _ "Thanks for the news. Now here's some news for you. You're going to die in approximately 15 seconds." Dean said, taking out the First Blade.

"Let's find out shall we?" The vampire lunged for him. It was easily dodged, and Dean swiftly attacked, cutting him. The vampire laughed.

"Your fifteen seconds are over. Did you really think you could kill me?" And as soon as his words came out, his head came off.

But it wasn't Dean's blade. It was Sam's.

Cas appeared next as the rest of the vampires began to attack. Between the three of them, it took about three minutes before they were vampire free. When they finished, Dean cleaned off his blade, and found himself looking at Sam. Sam stared him down, and Dean stared back. After a moment, Dean extended his hand along with a smirk.

"I'm Dean what's your name?" Dean said. He'd managed to piss Sam off and that was exactly what he planned.

Sam was about to yell, but Cas cut him off, holding a hand in front of Sam.

"Sam, stop." Dean looked at Cas. He'd almost forgotten he was there. Cas's bright blue eyes no longer seemed bright. Dean could tell by looking at him that he was human. He felt his face soften.

"Cas, you're human." Dean said.

"Yeah you're a few months late, not as if you actually care." Sam said angrily.

"_Sam._" Cas said, shooting a glare at him. Sam shut up. He turned back to Dean. "I am human, yes. My Grace burned out shortly after you died."

Boom. There was the blow. He knew now that he had hurt Cas. Cas's eyes told him everything words couldn't. Dean was hit with the guilt, and it wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Cas," he said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Oh cut the crap Dean. If you were sorry, if you really cared, you wouldn't have left." Sam said.

"Did you ever think maybe I need time to figure it out? Don't you think I was confused waking up like this?" Dean said.

"Then why didn't you come back?" Sam said.

Dean didn't have an answer to that. Silence was the answer. Thankfully Cas spoke up.

"How about we go get a drink? Like old times when finishing a case." Cas said.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said.

Sam sighed and agreed. Dean said they'd meet at the bar next to the old car lot down the road. Dean started to walk toward his car, temporary car, and turned back.

"Cas, ride with me?" Dean said with a smile.

Cas smiled and nodded. Sam began to object but Cas told him to shut up. When Dean and Cas got to the car, and sat there for a moment.

"Dean-"

"Cas no, don't. Cas I'm so sorry. I am. I wanted to call you I just didn't know what to say. I've had three months to think and I still don't know what to say." Dean said, not meeting Cas's eyes.

"Dean, you don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you're alive." Cas said.

"But I'm not Cas. If this is living, I don't want to know what dying is." Dean said.

They drove to the bar in silence. They didn't really need to speak, just knowing the other was there was enough. Sam was already there when they arrived. He didn't look as mad, calm actually. That was a relief. They sat down, Sam on one side and Cas and Dean on the other.

"Okay, so what happens now?" Sam said.

Dean sighed. "We go on. You guys go on your hunts and I'll go on mine. Like this never happened."

"You seriously think that's going to be okay?" Sam said, glaring at Dean.

"No, but it was worth a shot." Dean said, taking a drink of his beer.

"We could try the cure with human blood." Cas said.

"It won't work. I'm not a regular demon." Dean said.

"Then what are you?" Sam asked.

"A Knight. You're a Knight aren't you?" Cas said. Dean nodded.

"I don't know what else to do. There's nothing." Dean said, sounding defeated.

"Just come back to the bunker with us. We'll find something." Sam said.

"I don't-" Dean started, he felt Cas squeeze his hand under the table. "I don't know. I've hurt innocent people, I don't deserve another chance. I've had too many second chances."

"Dean, please." Cas said, gripping his hand tightly. Dean held it like a lifeline.

They stayed at the bar for another hour, getting two more beers. Cas told Dean about Metatron and his Grace. Dean told them about the hunters he ran into, and how they all tried to kill him. Sam laughed. But soon the bar would be closing and Dean would have to decide what to do.

He wanted to go back so bad. He didn't deserve another chance, he can tell Sam is still mad at him. But they're brothers, right? They're always going to forgive each other. Dean remembers Sam's broken face when he died. His powerful words of 'I'm proud of us' came back to his mind.

As they walked outside Dean looked from his car, to Cas, to Sam. The unspoken question was hanging in the air like a leaf. Dean looked over at Cas. He looked just as broken as him, maybe worse. What had happened to Team Free Will? Cas's eyes spoke a thousand words, and each of them were the word 'come'. Dean's gaze left Cas and he walked over in front of Sam.

"Do I get to drive?" Dean said, grinning like an idiot.

Sam grinned back and hugged him. "She's demon proof, Dean. There's no room for you, except the trunk."

Dean lightly shoved him. "Then why don't you get your ass over there and undemon proof it?"

Sam strode over to the car, Cas in follow. Dean stopped Cas, telling him that Sam could do it fine on his own. Dean gave Cas a hug as well. He felt Cas's heartbeat and it was skyrocketing. He also felt Cas's warm breath on his neck, and wondered why he'd never noticed these little things before.

Five minutes later Sam finished with the car. Dean was driving, Cas was sitting shotgun, and Sam was sleeping in the backseat. Before Sam fell asleep, he heard Dean's hushed voice saying thank you to Cas. He saw Cas smile, and reach his hand over to take Dean's. As he closed his eyes he saw the intertwined fingers resting on Cas's leg.

* * *

When Sam woke up, the first thing he noticed was the music. And of course Dean would be playing Highway to Hell. Dean was singing and Cas was trying to be mad, but he couldn't help but laugh. Sam then noticed that their hands were still intertwined. He smirked. Sam sat upright, and as soon as Sam moved, Dean and Cas broke their hands apart. He wished he had taken a picture.

"So where are we?" Sam said.

"Not far, maybe twenty more minutes." Dean said. His face was red.

"So did I miss anything?" Sam said, hiding his smirk.

Dean and Cas shared a glance. "Nope. Nothing." Dean said.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later they showed up at the bunker. They headed inside, and the first thing Dean did was go to his room. Sam and Cas snickered.

"I missed my memory foam." Dean said, laying on the bed.

Sam and Cas stood at the doorway, both wearing huge grins.

"What?" Dean said.

"Nothing. Come here I want to show you something." Sam said.

Dean was unsure of their grins, but got up from the bed. But he stopped moving. He couldn't move. Dean gave Sam a hostile look. Dean reached down on the floor and moved the rug from beneath him. Those sons of bitches, he was in a fucking devil's trap.

"Alright you little bitch, let me out. Sam!" But Sam was already walking away, laughing.

Dean turned to Cas. He put on a smile. "Cas, Cas come on. Please let me out."

Cas walked toward him, his smile still on his face. He stopped in front of Dean on the other side of the trap. "Dean, as much as I want to, there's a rule. More like a safety precaution." Cas said, his smile fading.

Dean's smile had faded as well. "Cas I'm not staying in a devil's trap. This is why I left to start with." Dean said.

"No I'll let you out, I promise. But first, you have to give me the First Blade." Cas said.

"I can't Cas. I-"

"Why do you need it? You aren't hunting, Sam and I are the only other ones here. I should hope you don't plan to use it on us. If we're going to find a cure, the first thing we need to do is separate you and the blade." Cas said. He took a step forward into the trap. "Trust me, Dean."

Dean hesitated. He slowly took out the blade and handed it to Cas. Cas wordlessly stepped out of the trap and left the room. He returned a few minutes later and broke the trap. They left the room and headed to the kitchen. Sam was making breakfast. They ate, and Sam kept threatening to throw salt on his food, and Dean would throw part of his food at him.

This all became a daily routine. They would take turns making meals, and then they'd start looking for a cure. They'd occasionally go out for a drink. But they'd been looking for a cure for two weeks now and were getting nowhere. Also, Dean had been two weeks without the Blade. He was fine at first, but as the days go on Dean had gotten more violent. Sam and Cas were beginning to worry.

Sam and Cas were in the kitchen and Dean was in his room. Suddenly they heard things breaking. Dean was losing control. They raced to Dean's room. Glass was all over the floor, and Dean had blood on him.

"Put me in the dungeon. Now." Dean said breathlessly.

Sam and Cas tried to restrain Dean and took him down to the dungeon. Dean struggled the whole way there. Once they reached the dungeon and Dean was in the devil's trap, they had to tie Dean down in the chair. Sam and Cas were gasping for air. Dean was strong.

"Dean, what's going on? What happened?" Sam said.

"It's the Blade. It doesn't like being separated. If we don't find a cure soon, I will break out of this trap, and I will kill you both. The Mark is controlling me, and even with me restraining it, it's still powerful. You need to go see Cain. Maybe Cain will know how to fix it." Dean said. His eyes were pitch black.

Sam nodded and said they would head to go see Cain. After they packed a few things they headed out. It would take about two days until they would get back. Once on the road, Sam turned to Cas.

"Are we going to be able to cure him?" Sam said.

Cas had lived since the beginning of time and he had never seen anything like this except Cain himself. Cas didn't answer him.

* * *

They reached Cain's house late that night. Just as Cas was about to knock on the door, the door opened. Cain stood before them.

"Well I'm surprised it took you this long to show up." Cain said. He left the door open and Sam and Cas followed him in.

"We need your help." Sam said.

"Your brother's a demon now isn't he? You want to change him back." Cain said.

"You knew this would happen and you didn't tell him?" Sam said angrily.

"I told him the Mark came with a price." Cain replied.

Sam sighed and calmed down. "Is there a cure?"

"No." Cain said simply.

"What if someone else took the Mark? What if you took it back?" Cas said, speaking up.

Cain turned his head and looked at Cas. "You're that angel aren't you? The one that defeated Metatron. You're human now." Cas nodded. "What was your name?"

"Castiel."

Cain hummed. "I've heard much about you. I've also heard you have a soft spot. What was it Metatron said, that you 'draped yourself in the flag of heaven to save one human', right?" Cain said.

Sam snapped his head to look at Cas. Cas said nothing. Cain knew from his silence that he was right.

"Yes, well that might cure him." Cain said after a moment.

"Wait, what?" Sam said confused.

"You give the Mark back to me." Cain said.

"Okay, then what? He's still a demon." Sam said.

"History repeats itself, you know. Haven't you boys heard the story of Cain?" They both nodded. "Then what made me normal?"

Cas answered. "Colette."

Cain smirked and Cas froze. "Sir, I'm not-"

"Well I've given you the information you need. Bring Dean back with the Mark, I'll take it, and you'll be on your merry way. Now get out." Cain said.

Cain kicked them out of the house and they got back in the car. Sam was utterly confused and Cas was utterly conflicted.

"Cas, what the hell was that?" Sam said.

Cas sighed. "When I defeated Metatron, he knew my true intentions weren't to save heaven. He saw right through me."

"And what does that mean? Cain said you did it to save one human. To save Dean?" Sam said.

Cas nodded. "Cain believes I will be Dean's Colette."

Sam's eyes widened. He figured they had something going on, but he didn't know Cas was in love with Dean. "Are you?"

Cas didn't answer him.

* * *

When Sam and Cas arrived back at the bunker, Dean didn't know if he should be worried or happy. Sam stepped into the trap, but not too close.

"Can you control it for one more day? Cain said he can take the Mark back." Sam said.

"Yes. But drive fast." Dean replied.

Dean noticed the drive to Cain's was quiet, but he was too focused on trying not to kill them to ask questions. Once they arrived at Cain's, Dean managed to make it inside without too much trouble.

"Are you ready, Dean?" Cain said.

"Yes. Now take the damn thing back." Dean said.

They gripped each other's forearms and the Mark transferred between them. Dean felt the relief as the Mark left him. He did it. He was free of the Mark.

"Now, I need you to do one thing for me. You need to destroy the Blade." Cain said.

"Wait a second okay? Why am I still a demon?" Dean said angrily.

Cain smirked. "Don't worry, your angel knows how to take care of it."

Dean gave a confused look. "You gave me what you wanted, now get out." Cain said.

"What the hell? What did that mean? Cas?" Dean said once they got back to the car.

"We can fix it back at the bunker. You two should probably figure it out alone." Sam said.

Once they got back at the bunker the next day, Cas pulled Sam aside.

"It's not going to work, Sam." Cas whispered.

"You have to try. If it doesn't then we'll try the human blood." Sam said.

"Why can't we try that first?"

"Because Cain said this would work. Cas I know my brother, it's going to work." Sam said, glaring at Cas.

"Not to intrude, but I'm still a demon over here." Dean said, walking into the room.

Sam smirked. "Why don't you guys head to the bar down the road? I'm getting kind of tired. Drink one for me." He tossed the keys to the Impala to Dean and walked away.

Dean gave a look of confusion to Cas. "Okay what the hell is going on?"

Cas sighed. "Come on, I'll explain everything at the bar."

They got in the car and headed towards the bar, Cas refusing to answer any of Dean's questions. They went in and sat down at booth, ordering a couple beers and burgers. Cas was just about to begin explaining when someone walked over.

Cas could see the black in the man's eyes. He had a grin on his face. "Well hello Dean. You know, Crowley's been looking for you. In fact, he might already know you're here." The man said. He turned to look at Cas. "Sorry sweetheart, we need to borrow your boyfriend for a while."

"Don't talk to Cas." Dean growled. "Get out of here. I know Crowley isn't here and I wouldn't care if he was."

"Oh but I am here darling." Crowley appeared. "Why don't we all head outside now? We wouldn't want to disturb the barkeeper."

Dean and Cas headed outside with Crowley and the other demons. They knew it would turn bad, but they were prepared, mostly. The other demons, about five or six, stood around Dean and Cas, with Crowley in front of them. Dean knew what Crowley was going to offer, for he had already rejected the offer multiple times.

"So, Dean, have you changed your mind yet? Do you want to be my second in command?" Crowley said.

"No, and if you don't mind, fuck off." Dean replied.

"I do mind actually, and this time I'm not taking no as an answer. See, I have my ways of persuasion." Crowley said.

"Really, and what's that?" Dean said.

Crowley nodded to one of the other demons and in a flash one of the demons plucked Cas from beside him. He had a knife at his neck and was completely restrained. The demon standing behind Cas started to cut him. He started cutting him on his arms and his chest. Dean could see the pain on Cas's face and how he was trying not to show it.

"Stop it! Now!" Dean shouted.

"So what's it going to be? Say yes and Castiel lives. Say no, and the next cut is going straight through his heart." Crowley said.

"Don't, Dean. Don't give in to him. I'll be fine." Cas said painfully.

"How about I say no and Cas lives? Sounds great to me." Dean said.

Dean headed straight towards the demons holding Cas. Dean had Ruby's knife and plunged it right through the demon holding Cas. Cas fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Dean killed two more demons, when Crowley and the rest of them disappeared. Dean went over to Cas, kneeling beside him.

"You're okay Cas. You're okay." Dean said. He pulled Cas's head into his lap. Cas looked terrible, a lot worse up close than from a distance.

"Dean, I can fix you." Cas choked out.

"Not now, I can wait." Dean pushed his hair out of his face.

"No, I want to fix you now." Cas said, trying to sit up.

Dean chuckled a little. "Alright. Go for it, fix me."

Cas stared right into his eyes. "Kiss me."

Dean didn't have that look of disgust like Cas was expecting. Dean was smiling at him. Dean bent down, his hand on Cas's face, and kissed him. Cas had next felt anything so wonderful. He felt alive. Cas leaned into the kiss whole heartedly. The kiss was shorter than either of them would have liked.

Dean leaned his forehead against Cas's. He held Cas's face in his hands.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

"And I love you, Cas. I love you so much."

Dean kissed him again. But in this kiss, Dean felt lightened. The kiss was bliss, and Dean didn't ever want it to end. But Dean felt a change. They broke apart, and Dean's eyes were wide.

Cas smiled. "It worked, didn't it? Are you human?"

"Yeah. You did it, you fixed me. Now let me fix you, we have to get you to a hospital." Dean said.

Dean picked Cas up and walked to the car, laying him in the backseat. He drove fast to the hospital, deciding he would call Sam once he got Cas inside. Once at the hospital, he got Cas inside and they took him away. Dean sat in the waiting room. He hated waiting. He called Sam and told him what happened, leaving out the kissing and love declarations. By the time Sam got to the hospital, the nurse said they had finished surgery and that they could go see Cas. Sam said he'd wait out here, so he assumed Sam already knew what happened.

Dean walked into Cas's room and sat in the chair beside him. Cas looked over and reached for his hand. Dean took it, caressing soft patterns on the back of his hand. Dean moved to sit on the edge of his bed. They sat there for what felt like a lifetime, whispers of a soft 'I love you' filled the room, and their butterfly kisses filled the silence.


End file.
